A conventional battery module is disclosed in JP 5133330 B1. The battery module includes a cell unit including a plurality of battery cells arranged in a first direction and a battery monitoring element that controls a charge amount of the battery cell. The battery monitoring element is mounted on a binding band that binds the cell unit.
In the above conventional battery module, the cell unit has a side surface where a safety valve of each battery call is disposed (hereinafter, referred to as a safety valve surface). In case that the battery monitoring element is disposed over the safety valve surface, the battery monitoring element faces the safety valves.
Accordingly, the battery monitoring element disposed so as to cover the safety valves causes difficulty in exhaust from the safety valves. Further, the battery monitoring element is heated due to heat of exhaust from the safety valves.